


Glory

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid indulges in a secret fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



Closing the door behind him, Reid perched on the closed lid of the toilet and rubbed cold palms on his thighs. Heart pounding, he contemplated the smooth surface of the stall wall beside him, tarnished by graffiti in pencil and ink and sharpie. And in the wall, size and placement making the purpose of it undeniable, was a hole.

Over the fluttering rush of his heartbeat, he could hear micro-sounds from behind the wall; the sounds of another human being, another man. The slight whisper of breath, the brush of fabric against skin. Someone there, waiting. For him.

Reid swallowed hard, then placed his fingertips along the bottom of the hole, which was worn smooth from years of use, lingering for a moment before sinking down to his knees on the tile.

In moments he had what he wanted for; a hard, anonymous cock pushed through the hole in the wall. Though perhaps not so anonymous to him; he couldn’t stop his mind from taking in the details, even as he let his eyes fall half closed, licking slowly up the underside. Thick, long, black, curving slightly to the left. Uncut. Clean, hair neatly trimmed, smelling of arousal and just a hint of expensive cologne-scented body wash. This man would be likely middle class. Tall, well built, well put-together. Like Morgan, he thought before he could stop himself, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants. Reid pushed away the thought, encircling the base of the cock with his fingers as he began to suck on the head, savoring the musk and salt of bare skin and precum and letting his senses focus solely on the pleasure of performing fellatio.

Reid pressed the heel of his free hand against his cock, rubbing himself slowly through his slacks as he lavished attention on the thick, black cock. He heard a soft groan from behind the wall, low and masculine, and it went straight to his own erection. He started to suck more earnestly, hard and aching and lost in the taste of the man’s cock, the firm heat of it between his lips, pushing deeper into his mouth with each thrust.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Morgan would think if he could see him here like this, on his knees in a bathroom like some rent boy, sucking cock as if he was starving for it. He groaned at the thought, humming around the man’s cock and taking him deeper, freeing his hand to yank at the closure of his slacks. As soon as his own cock was free he wrapped his fingers around it, stroking himself desperately as he swallowed the man to the hilt.

Reid couldn’t keep Morgan from his mind now, couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like to be on his knees like this, sucking him off, swallowing down his cock. Would Morgan be gentle, fingers carding through Reid’s hair and gently urging more? Would he call him ‘pretty boy’ like he always did?

Maybe he’d be as frantic as Reid felt. Maybe he’d be rough, fingers pulling at Reid’s hair to force him to bend to his will, to take each thrust as Morgan fucked his mouth. Maybe he’d tell Reid exactly what a dirty little whore he was, what a beautiful slut he was, going down on his knees like this for some anonymous man on the other side of a partition.

Reid groaned helplessly, stilling as the man on the other side of the partition began to rock deeper into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and pressed closer, taking and welcoming each thrust, his own cock slick with precum as he worked himself faster. He wasn’t going to last long like this, but he could tell the other man wouldn’t either, low groans becoming more ragged as his thrusts grew more frantic. He felt the man’s cock harden and pulse, then found himself swallowing down spurts of of his seed, thick and hot and salty.

He swallowed each spurt down hungrily, feeling so close, so very close.... his head fell back finally to draw a sharp gasp as his passion crested, orgasm shuddering through every nerve in his body as he came in spurts on his fingers and slacks.

“Oh god...” Reid fell back to sit on his heels, breathing hard, nerves still buzzing with the aftermath of orgasm.

“Baby boy, you’re amazing.” From where he stood in the shower, Morgan moved aside the large piece of corrugated plastic that had been separating them, looking almost as flushed and disheveled as Reid felt. He sank down to perch on the edge of the bathtub without bothering to straighten his clothes, leaning forward to kiss Reid warmly. “Was it everything you wanted?”

“I couldn’t disassociate myself well enough,” Reid replied, looking up into warm brown eyes and deciding that he wasn’t actually upset about it at all. “I kept thinking about you.”

“I could tell,” Morgan replied with a smile, and kissed him again.

***


End file.
